Call Me
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: What the hell was his problem this time!


Jess, I apologise in advance of this lameness. I couldn't think, "Cross My Heart" is an addicting song & I had no ideas.. -Insert innocent face.-

* * *

It was just a usual Tuesday night, meaning none other than the taping of Friday Night Smackdown.

The Flawless divas walked around backstage, arrogant, cocky and in the mood to annoy the hell out of someone. Of course, the pair were none other than Michelle McCool and Layla El. Well, who else could it be? Had anyone not even seen the divas that were on the WWE? Smelly Kelly, Glam-a-Man.. They were just all so.. _Ew._

It was disgusting how Vince liked them all sooo much. It was sickening in all honestly, how could he even pay them any attention with the pair of them in the WWE? It was beyond them. They were the only Flawless ones, not anyone else.

Them.

"Who should we annoy now Lay?"

Michelle asked, a grin appearing on her lips as she looked down at her best friend.

"Hmm.. You think Smelly Kelly is anywhere around? Or the Man! We could just wind her up about her injury."

The pair fell into a shriek of laughter, catching most people's attention in the backstage hallways. And most importantly, it caught none other than Cody Rhodes' attention. One of the newest Smackdown Superstars after the 2010 Draft. But, unlike most, he was traded over in the .com draft, because of the stupid punt he'd recieved to the head had made him unable to appear at the live show. The son of Dusty Rhodes snarled, clearly not at all amused by the memory. He calmed though, seeing 'Lay-Cool' heading towards him.

"_AnMd_ then she just like.. buckled! It was histerical! They had to carry her to the back, not that they could, imagain all that weight on their shoulders. I would feel sorry for them - but it is just a tad too much effort.."

Michelle continued to go over the events of what had happened on the last Superstars show, clearly oblivious to the pair of dark eyes that studied her carefully.

"She was helpless! I think I'll get Vickie to book my rematch clause tonight.. She will barely be able to walk yet wrestle!"

The thought caused her to smirk widely, eyes gleaming as she fell into another fit of laughter.

She was definately not expecting to hear the next voice in her ears.

"Grow up."

The voice was harsh, thick, in a hiss.

It was definately not Miss El besides her. The former champion turned with narrowed eyes, only to have them fall on none other than Cody Rhodes. She frowned, clearly not at all entertained by his outburst. What the fuck was his problem?

"_Exuse me?"_

Michelle exclaimed loudly, mimicking none other than the third honourary member of Lay-Cool, Vickie Guerrero.

Cody smirked, obviously amused by the sudden venom that laced the blondes words. He shook his head, causing Michelle to turn to the shorter diva.

"I'll come get ya' later."

She mumbled, and with that Layla went off in the direction of the Diva's locker room. Michelle turned in the direction of Cody, snarling lowly.

"Do you have a problem?"

She growled lowly.

Cody simply took afew steps foreward, towering over the former champion.

"I do actually."

Okay, that wasn't exactly the reply that Michelle had been expecting. She frowned.

"You never called me."

Ohh.. _Oh._ Woops?

An honest mistake, she'd lost his number, not that it was time to explain that now, the look in the superstars eyes told her to stay quiet and just take it all until he'd finish, then scream at him until she turned blue. Now, that was always fun..

"You think you can walk around here with such a big ego, slagging off each and every one of these god damn 'divas' as they seem to _enjoy_ calling themselves. You all can't even wrestle properly! Well, some of you can, most of you couldn't if your life depended on it in my honest opinion. Anyway, back to my point.. You think that's right? Really now? You and Layla just enjoy making other people's lives a misery? Huh? Piggie James, Glama-a-man, Smelly Kelly! How old are you, woman? I didn't realise you were 11 all over again! It's pathetic, _blondie_!"

During this time, Michelle had slowly started back away from Cody, with him still towering over her as he matched each and every one of her steps. He was rather frightening at this very moment in time.. She cringed, feeling her back hit something hard.

Of course though, she hadn't realised that Cody had backed her against his locker room door, which was being opened as Cody continued to rant at her for practically no reason what so ever.

Michelle squeaked loudly as she stumbled backwards and into the locker room. She tripped, falling backwards only to have Cody grab her.

The multiple time tag team champion smirked as he pulled the blonde against him, still having her dangled dangerous above the floor still, though.

"Promise me something."

Cody suddenly spoke after a minute or so of silence, voice low.

Michelle simply stared back at him, clinging onto his forearms slightly as her eyes remained wide out of slight fear of being dropped.

"Call me this time."

What the fuck?

"Fine.. Fine!"

And before she knew it, Rhodes lent down and crushed his lips down over hers, pretty much sucking the life out of her within the next few seconds that passed. She gasped for breathe, before finally giving into the superstar.

Cody slowly pulled back after a moment, a wide smirk clear on his lips as he looked at Michelle. He trailed his tongue over his top lip slowly, catching his breathe slightly.

"Call me."

With that, the drafted superstar pushed her down onto the carpet, causing a small 'offt' sound to leave her lips as the wind was knocked out of her slightly.

Michelle sat up after a moment, only to find that Cody had left the room without another word.

"What an ass."


End file.
